The New Era
by StSE
Summary: The common era ends for humanity - a new future opens for the ones left behind. Can Rumble find true love in the ash? Dinobot/Inferno are reborn into an alien world. Beachcomber helps to guide their way.
1. Chapter 1

****Mentors part 15****

****End of Common Era****

****Written by StSE, universe G1****

_Preface: The mechs have been building and selling human-sized clones of themselves. A group of humans, clones and Beachcomber are headed to Yellowstone to test out some experimental human 'survival' suits (ECE's). It doesn't go quite as planned...._

_Character list for clones of mechs: Scream - Starscream; TC - Thudercracker; Jester - Sideswipe; Jag - Prowl; Blue - Skydive; Silver - Air Raid; Speed - Dragstrip & Shado - Mirage._

_-------_

"Hmmm, well Beachcomber is coming with us on this little off-road adventure. We're going to test those ECE's you helped create. You want to come along and test with us in the field – or stay at camp?" Daniel asked as he accepted another drink from his quite Mirage clone.

"I don't know if I could keep up with you ex-military hunks. I'll just stay at the campsite," she said. She gave Shado a nod and a smile as he asked her if she needed a refill.

Daniel smacked her on her shoulder. "God, my sister the half-marathon runner THINKS she can't keep up with us?!? Ya right!" he snorted. "You could probably outdistance us in a heart beat!"

"But you guys carry heavy packs, I don't. I'm just the 'camping cook' anyways. It'll give me time to study the recent batch of diagnostic data on that malicious program." She smirked at him as she took her refilled glass.

"We'll split your load in between the cockpits of the flyers, no biggie. You'll love the hiking - It'll be beautiful!" He held up his glass as if offering a toast. "And we'll be back in time for your Perceptor appointment as well. You could probably just get Beachcomber to take you back to his headquarters to meet him. Save you a trip."

-----

"I know I'm not built for comfort, but if you want to ride with me for while – I'd enjoy the company," Beachcomber told her. He smiled down at her as he transformed in the middle of the truck stop's parking lot. He'd been following along behind the group of humans since they met up in Massachusetts. And now they were cutting across Northern Illinois, almost to Iowa. Periodically, one or two of the flyer clones would decide they wanted a rest and land in his seats. Beachcomber didn't mind, they were quite amusing and kept him company.

Sharon looked up at him. They only had two or three more hours before they hit their stop for the night. So perhaps she could handle riding in the rough riding dune buggy for a spell. She glanced over at her brother and the other ex-military men and waved them to go on in their Hummers. She'd ride with Beachcomber. Climbing in, she couldn't help but laugh as she heard Speed arguing with Daniel again.

"Little guy wants to feeeeell the pavement," the Autobot geologist noted.

Speed got his way of course, and Jester and Jag decided to accompany him as they followed along behind Daniel's Hummer. Only Shado remained riding with the humans. And he'd chosen to ride with the ex-marines in the other H3.

"Yes they do," Sharon agreed as she settled herself in his passenger seat. She silently thanked God that it was the dead of summer right now as the wind whipped her hair. Looking above them, she saw her four flyers following them from above in perfect formation. "And they love to fly as well."

She heard the Autobot sigh, knowing his sensors showed him the four flyers. "You know, I wish one day I could see the mechs these guys were cloned from – living as peacefully as they do," his deep voice held sadness to it as he spoke.

Sharon cocked her head as an idea struck her. Beachcomber was a scientist. Granted, a geologist – but perhaps he could possibly answer just one of her many questions? She shrugged to herself. Even if he couldn't, he was such a laid back mech – he wouldn't get angry over her asking him. "Yes, guess Autobots and Decepticons don't generally pair up as couples together – do they?" she asked. It seemed to be a good intro for getting the laid-back mech talk openly about mech interfacing. Although for some reason she had the urge to offer this mech a joint. Not that she smoked weed anymore – he just seemed like the personality that did so. Shaking her head slightly, she forced those thoughts from her mind.

"Sadly, no. Decepticons are just so much more aggressive than we are. It's a pity," he replied. A shrug could almost be felt.

"But besides the personality conflicts, you are compatible in that way – correct?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, we are all basically built the same. Even our sparks come from the same source," he agreed.

Sharon nestled deeper into his passenger seat. She had got him talking about the subject she wanted. "You know, I never quite understood what your sparks actually are."

Beachcomber contemplated for a second. Mechs generally didn't explain the whole concept about what made them 'alive' to other species. But this woman was the expert in their miniclones. Heck, she was even married to one of them. Which, in his opinion, was the human version of 'bonded'… So why not tell her? "It's kind've a swirl of energy you see… But it doesn't power our systems.. It just makes us who we are.."

"Fascinating, so you develop these sparks as you function?" If this was the case, then Starscream had blatantly lied to her. Her clones' energy adaptations were no side-effect at all!

"Well no, Vector Sigma sparks us," Beachcomber explained.

"Can they develop without this Vector Sigma?" she asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Would you look at something and tell me what you think?" she asked as she motioned TC to come down.

"Sure, be my pleasure," Beachcomber replied.

TC transformed and landed perfectly in the mech's driver's seat. "Yes love?" he asked, using her nickname for him with a grin. He knew it made most of these mechs uncomfortable that he was married to a human – which was funnier than heck to him.

"Open your core access panel, would you?" Sharon asked.

With a shrug, TC opened it. The red pulsating glow within easily viewed by the Autobot with his internal visual sensors. Suddenly, he slammed on the breaks. "Get out," he told them. The Hummers in front of them noticed his stopping. Thinking something was wrong, they also stopped and some of the men stepped out and walked towards them.

Just as Sharon and TC stepped out, Beachcomber transformed and curled his fingers around the clone. He brought him up to his optics, staring in total disbelief. "H – How many of these clones have this?" he stammered.

Sharon shrugged as all the clones transformed and stood next to her. "Well, all of them here do – and we estimate about five percent of the total clone population have it. But when I asked Starscream, he just blew it off as a byproduct of human and Cybertronian technologies combining."

Beachcomber set TC down and gently picked up the Prowl clone, nodding for him to open his core access panel as well. "Starscream knew exactly what this is. And he knew damned well NOT to tell any other mechs about this!" Beachcomber set Jag down and turned his blue optics to Sharon. "Why didn't you ask Perceptor or Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Every time I thought to – they were unavailable. So what is it?" Sharon asked as she curled her fingers around TC's.

Beachcomber sat down heavily. "It's sparks. Wild sparks. I don't know HOW they developed them, but that's not the issue. THESE sparked clones are considered sentient under Cybertronian law now. They can't be 'owned' if they have sparks. Can't be mere property…" He more than understood the ramifications. Humans would not willingly give up the clones, and many mechs wouldn't accept them. He didn't know what would happen.

"So we're really alive?!" TC asked him.

"Yes," Beachcomber replied with a nod.

TC gnawed on his lip for a second, just as every clone was as they looked at each other in total wonder. But then a smile lit up his face. "So under Cybertronian law – I've got the same rights as you?" he asked the Autobot.

"Well, I believe so."

The blue Seeker clone pulled Sharon tightly against his armor. "Can we legally get married on Cybertron then?" he asked hopefully.

Beachcomber's mouth fell open in total shock. But then he realized something. These clones around him were all used to being treated as equals by this family of humans. They didn't seem to consider themselves mere property. "Well, we call it 'bonding' – and well, I'm not sure." He glanced at the other clones that were staring at each other in amazement. "Do any of you still consider yourselves property?" he asked.

Speed marched up to him, jutting his chin out, the Dragstrip clone shook his head. "We're family. They told us that a long time ago. They're not our masters – they're our family," he stated with pride.

"And we love them," Blue added as he came up to Sharon's other side. "Even if you Autobots say they can't own us – I'll stay with Sharon. She's my family. They're all my family."

The rest of the clones nodded their agreement, surrounding Sharon and Daniel as they looked up at Beachcomber.

"You guys won't try to take us away will you?" Jag asked, somewhat afraid that it would be like a Department of Human Services case. Where the Cybertronians would rip them away from their families – claiming it was for their own good.

Beachcomber sighed; he didn't know what would happen. But if the clones truly loved their respective humans – he knew the Autobots wouldn't do that. "I doubt it, unless the clones that have sparks WANT to leave their humans."

"Can we legally marry each other then?" Blue asked, his blue optics lighting up.

"Like I said, we call it 'bonding' – but yes, I think if you have sparks – then two clones can be recognized as bond mates," Beachcomber replied.

Suddenly, the Starscream clone yelped in happiness. Darting over, he slid on his knee armor in front of the Prowl clone. "Will you marry, uh, bond with me?!?" he asked. All he knew was the human way of asking for a mate's hand. But it just felt right. He did love Jag, and now that he KNEW they were both considered sentient – he wanted to bond with him.

Thought not as flamboyant as Scream, Blue also knelt in front of the clone he'd been dating. His optics shimmering with happy tears as he openly proclaimed his own love for Shado. "I know the ceremony's delayed, but when all this is over…" he stood up and they kissed with passion.

"Holy shit! Now this I didn't expect!" Daniel exclaimed. He noticed Silver and Jester both looked a little downcast. For the clones they loved – were bonded to humans. "Well sis, what do you think? Can Speed and TC both have two 'wives'?" he asked with a wink.

Sharon shrugged; she knew TC was very attached to Jester now. Even though she still came first... "Well, I guess we can consider them somehow a new mech species – so perhaps they can have multiple mates?"

This made both Silver and Jester beam in happiness. They slid in on the other side of their chosen clone partners and wrapped an arm around their waist. More than willing to 'share' them with their humans…

Energon tears filled Beachcomber's optics as he saw Decepticon and Autobot descendants taking each other as mates. Yes, they were their descendants. For somehow a miracle seemed to have happened! And new life had been created through a simple business decision.

"Are you ok big guy?" Sharon asked as she patted his leg armor.

He wiped away the energon. "It's like seeing a dream come true for me. Bot and con – living in total harmony." He smiled as the two Seeker clones zoomed up and landed on his shoulder armor. Meeting those brilliant red optics, he sighed, truly a dream come true..

"So, what are we going to do now? Is the trip canceled?" Drew asked as he watched the touching show.

Beachcomber shook his head. He wanted to enjoy the company of these peaceful little mechs. Didn't want to ruin it with the controversy that he knew was soon to come. "It won't hurt to keep this a secret for a few more days. We'll go the Autobot City after this little trip is over and tell them then."

Sharon smiled, knowing why he wanted to delay. "Well, I guess then we might as well move out," she stated, nodding for Beachcomber to transform so that she could climb back in.

But just as he did so, Travis came running back from the lead Hummer. "My god! She's blown! She's fucking blown!!" The tough retired Marine was shaking.

Daniel grabbed his shoulders. "What do you mean!?!" he demanded to know.

"It's… It's on all the radio stations! Yellowstone is erupting!" Travis stammered in disbelief.

"My god! All those people!" Sharon felt like she was getting sick.

"The rest of our team.. Was going to meet us.." Darren whispered as he leaned heavily against the Hummer, his eyes filling up with tears.

Daniel gave him a consoling pat, his eyes solemn. "They were already camped out. There's no way they made it."

Travis smashed his fist down on the hood. "Damn, why weren't we given any warning!!"

The Autobot transformed and knelt down. "We've known Yellowstone was sixty thousand years overdue. Everyone knew…" he said softly.

Daniel locked his hands into fists. "Ok men, we know this is bad. We'll have to grieve later – ok. Beachcomber, you're a geologist – what can we expect now?" His voice had changed back into his old military tone. When he led teams of Seals into the heart of danger, without even flinching… Silently, he counted up the supplies they had in the three Hummers..

"We've got just 30 hours before the ash cloud reaches us." Beachcomber checked the USGS reports, a frown deepening on his face. The explosion was massive. They would be able to feel the S-waves it generated soon. This was the worse-case scenario for the eruption. "Pretty soon, we'll feel the tremors. Once the ash is blown over our location, we can expect up to 20 feet. Satellite signals will not be able to pass through it – until it settles." He glanced down at the flyer clones. "The ash will knock out any jet engines that suck it in, bringing down any planes that try to fly through it. So the FAA should be sending out a signal for all passenger liners to abort flights and land at nearest airports."

"Ok, ok. We'll get the rest of your report as we drive. Obviously, we need to find cover, and soon," Daniel barked in his old military fashion. He swelled up like the Commander he once was. He looked around at his gathered team. Most were like him, having chosen military service over having families. They were all in their late forties, but fit. They did have the ECE's they were planning to test. "Ok men, we're facing something bigger than we ever have. If you have family to try to get to – I'll understand. You can take one of the Hummers and leave. But we have the suites, supplies, and our mechs here. We find cover, and sit tight until the ash settles and Beachcomber here tells us it's safe to come out."

He held his hand out, and one-by-one the members of the group put their hands on top. Not a man nor mech backed down. They knew they were facing a natural disaster to top any disaster ever faced by modern man. But if anyone could survive – they could!

"Ok then, we go back east as fast as we can then," Daniel decided.

"It would be wise to fill up all the tanks with water and buy more. It will be contaminated for a long period," Darren said, his dark eyes gleaming against the gray of his hair.

Sharon thanked the heavens that Speed had decided to modify these Hummers just to prove that he could. They now functioned with the same battery systems as the military clones. She just hoped they never blew up like the clones sometimes did. "So, how long will this ash block the sun?" she asked Beachcomber.

"It'll disperse and begin to settle in a year or more. But the sulfur dioxide could stay up there for ten to twenty years, reflecting the solar energy as well as some of the satellite signals," he replied, his tone deadly serious.

"So we're looking at a dark age and millions of deaths, maybe billions?" she asked, her eyes full of tears.

He nodded, "This is the very thing that caused your species to almost die out once before." Just then, he received an urgent message from Autobot headquarters. The mechs were evacuating the planet before the atmosphere became unflyable. They were collecting as many humans as they could. But all mechs were told to leave now, or be stranded. The Autobot geologist looked down at his human friends and the new species of mini clones that he himself had helped to create. He couldn't leave them. He would face this disaster with them. "The Autobots are evacuating," he informed the group.

"Go with them Beachcomber," Sharon told him. She looked up at him, the gray streaks in her dark hair glinting in the sunlight. "Tell them to take the younger humans. Carry a breeding population with them to help repopulate Earth when the dust settles. And just in case… We don't make it as a species.." she said with a barely contained sob.

"She's right; we're too old to reproduce. We'll just try and survive this. Maybe help the younger people survive," Daniel said. Then he looked at the clones. "And help the new mech species survive. You go.. Go and be with your friends.."

Beachcomber shook his head; activating his radio link he contacted Autobot City. "//Beachcomber here. I'm staying,//" he stated.

"// Beachcomber – get your aft to the shuttle pads, that's an order!//" Ultra Magnus's voice ordered.

"// I'm resigning my position Ultra Magnus. I'm a geologist. These people need me. The clones need me,//" he replied.

"//Beachcomber – you could off line! And bring the humans that you're with to us, we'll take as many as we can. But leave the clones,//" the Autobot commander replied.

Beachcomber sighed as he looked down into those bright blue and brilliant crimson optics staring up at him. They understood that no one thought they were alive yet. No one but himself and the humans that they were with… The signal was beginning to get disrupted as the ash cloud spread. "//I'm staying. Dr Trakersly is with me. She says to only take breeding able humans with you. Do not take older humans. And Magnus – some of the clones have sparks. Do you hear me – they are SENTIENT!!!"

All he received in reply was static. The radio signals now being interfered with.. And cell phone towers and the satellites were overwhelmed. They couldn't communicate with the outside world now. He just hoped Ultra Magnus had heard him concerning the clones. He felt hands on his legs, looking down; he realized that all the clones had surrounded him.

"You are family now Beachcomber," Scream told him as he zoomed up and kissed Beachcomber's blue cheek.

Energon tears filled the mech's optics as he was soon covered by clones hugging him. "Thanks man thanks a lot," he said. Truly, he would do whatever it took to keep these peaceful mini mechs safe!

---

You know what to do… Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

*****New Era part 1****

****Written by StSE, Universe G1***

_--------_

"Daniel, there's total gridlock from Chicago going east. We'll never get through," Sharon told him as she looked at the news on her laptop. Riots were now occurring in all the major cities. All major roads heading east were deadlocked with terrified people trying to escape the coming ash.

Daniel let out an exacerbated sigh. Then an idea hit him. Getting on the CB, he contacted the Hummer right behind them. "//Hey Travis, is there a FedEx air hub southeast of here?//"

"//Closest regional hub is in Indianapolis, why?//" Travis replied.

"//Their hangars are set up to handle up to fifteen feet of snow, right? And what will they be doing right now?//" Daniel asked. He nodded for Sharon to go ahead and look on the net for directions from their current location - just west of Chicago.

"//Actually, they should be able to handle over twenty feet if they were designed right,//" Darren chimed in from the last Hummer. "//You thinkin' what I think you're thinkin' Commander?//" he added.

"//FedEx employees would probably be scattering about right now. Since the FAA has grounded all flights, they'd stuff as many of them in the hangars as they could. Then they'd leave clones to guard the hub while everyone runs for their lives,//" Travis explained.

"//That's a ten-four Darren. And Travis, with your position at FedEx – you'd be able to get us in there, correct?//" Daniel asked. He crossed his fingers, praying so.

"//Ten-four on that. Is that our best option?//" Travis asked. He gripped the steering wheel a bit harder as he glanced over at Drew in the passenger seat.

"It sounds like a decent option. Safe place to batten down and wait it out," Drew noted.

"//I think so, follow me, we're heading south,//" Daniel said as he turned onto I-65south, leaving the Eastbound gridlock behind.

----

Darren looked at the clone seated next to him. Shado had an obvious downcast look on his faceplate, as did Silver and Blue whom sat in the back seats. "It'll be ok boys; we'll get to a safe place and wait it out."

"Life won't be the same – will it?" Shado asked him softly. His optics seemed to drink in the scenery they were passing, as if it was all going to disappear.

"No, it won't. But life changes, you just have to go with the flow. We'll survive. You little mechs are tough! You're built for this," Darren told him. He reached over and patted the clone's white shoulder armor. They seemed so – human – sometimes…

Shado's optics filled with tears. "Our home? Will it still be there?"

Darren considered telling him that it would be all peachy, but then he'd be lying. He'd learned in the Marine Corps to be tough, to make his men tough. To face everything head-on, prepared for the worst – but hoping for the best. "I'm not going to lie to you. It probably won't be. Most of what we know we'll be gone soon. A lot of people, and clones, are going to die," he glanced behind him. The two in the backseat had mineral oil streaming from their optics and down their cheeks. "Now don't cry boys. You're mechs now. Just like Beachcomber said! You're tough! One day humanity will rebound, and we will survive to that day – you understand?!"

"Um, yes," Shado mumbled.

"I guess," Blue muttered his face downcast.

"No more fun, huh?" Silver grumbled.

"Alright damnit! Say 'YES SIR!!!'" Darren barked.

"Uh, yes sir," the three clones muttered.

"Do I have to kick all of your asses?!? Say YES SIR!!!!" the old Marine growled.

"Yes sir," they replied half-heartedly.

"YELL IT YOU YELLOW BELLIED WIMPS!!!" he snarled as he shot a look that could kill at them.

"YES SIR!" they yelled in unison.

"That's better, now I'm going to teach you a little song we Marines sing when we march. I want you mechs to learn it. Have pride in yourselves. You're the most advanced of your kind! You're the best, the toughest, the proudest!" Darren was now on a roll now as he gave his crew a pep talk to beat all pep talks. Within an hour, he had them singing the Marine hymn in perfect key.

"//Hey team. Listen to MY boys – bet you can't do better!//" Darren challenged over the CB as he continued to follow the two Hummers in front of him. He handed the handset to Shado to hold. And the sound of clone voices raised in song filled the other Hummers, and Beachcomber's radio:

From the halls of Montezuma, to the shores of Tripoli,  
We fight our country's battles in the air, on land and sea.  
First to fight for right and freedom, and to keep our honor clean;  
We are proud to claim the title of United States Marine.

Our Flag's unfurled to every breeze from dawn to setting sun.  
We have fought in every clime and place, where we could take a gun.  
In the snow of far off northern lands and in sunny tropic scenes,  
You will find us always on the job, the United States Marines.

Here's health to you and to our Corps, which we are proud to serve.  
In many a strife we've fought for life and never lost our nerve.  
If the Army and the Navy ever look on heaven's scenes,  
They will find the streets are guarded by United States Marines.

------

Sharon chuckled as she glanced at her brother. The clones in the back seat had looks of awe on their faces as they listened. "I think that's a little challenge to you Navy boys – hmmm?" she snickered.

Just then, Drew got on the radio. "//Heck of a unit you got there. But you know Navy's better – just give us a minute or two!//"

"//Ya, ya, heard that one before. You KNOW my boys just outdid your asses!//" Darren's voice teased.

Sharon's snicker became a laugh as Daniel began to teach TC and Scream the lyrics to the Naval hymn. She could just imagine Drew and Travis doing the very same thing with the three ground clones crammed in their back seat. Shortly the CB crackled back to life. And once again, clone voices were raised in a military hymn:

Stand, Navy, out to sea, Fight our battle cry;  
We'll never change our course, So vicious foe steer shy-y-y-y.  
Roll out the TNT, Anchors Aweigh. Sail on to victory  
And sink their bones to Davy Jones, hooray!

Anchors Aweigh, my boys, Anchors Aweigh.  
Farewell to college joys, we sail at break of day-ay-ay-ay.  
Through our last night on shore, drink to the foam,  
Until we meet once more. Here's wishing you a happy voyage home.

Now Sharon was rolling in barely contained laughter. She knew the men were doing this in order to get the somewhat adolescent clones metas off the disaster, but singing Navy and Marine hymns – good God!?!

"What's so funny?!? I liked it!" Scream demanded to know.

"Why don't you make up your own hymn instead of singing ones that don't really pertain to you?" Sharon chuckled.

Well the little mechs thought that was a grand idea, so for the next hour they hogged the CBs while they collaborated. And then they were done with a short little hymn, and the clones and Beachcomber raised their voices together as one:

Burn your rubber, my mechs, Extend your wings;

Farewell to silly joys, for we're alive and free-ee-ee-ee.

This the last day of peace, sing to the stars;

One day we'll meet again. Here's praying for a peaceful recharge.

Sharon looked over at Daniel and smiled. "Different, but appropriate."

---

They were within an hour of their destination, when they saw a small mech limping across the deserted interstate in the distance. Upon reaching him, they realized it was a Decepticon. Rumble to be exact. And in a rather foul mood to be sure! He turned and glared at the stopped convoy, daring to point his gun at them.

BAM!!!! He hit the pavement hard as all his systems shutdown.

Scream leaped out of the Hummer, trotting up to the limp form and kicking him with his thruster. "You're stupid – you know that?!? Dumbass! Don't EVER point a gun at my family!!!" he berated the unconscious mech.

Jag ran up to him, whipping out a set of handcuffs and securing the mech.

"Wow, that was some good shooting there," Beachcomber complimented as he transformed and strolled up from the back of the convoy. He put his own gun away, glad that he didn't have to use it. He liked these clones' tactics. They just deactivated and secured their opponents. Didn't try and kill them or damage them like the Autobots did. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"Leave his tailpipes. Don't need a stinking loser around," Speed snorted.

"No wait," Sharon said, stopping everybody in their tracks as they headed back to the Hummers. She knelt down next to Rumble, staring at his obvious damage. The mech had recently been in a major skirmish. But since the Autobots had evacuated hours ago – who had he fought with? "He's damaged, and been abandoned by the Decepticons. We can't just leave him to off-line when the ash cloud hits."

Daniel came over and saw the fresh damage on the mech. "Wonder who he got into it with? There's no Autobots but Beachcomber left," he noted.

"Probably his own self. He's always been stupid," Speed chimed in.

"Oh shut up Speed," Blue snapped.

Jag rubbed his jaw. "You know, you're right. Who did he fight with?"

Just then, Rumble moaned as he came to. He jerked as he looked up and saw clones standing over him. But then he realized his arms were bound behind his back. "No! The freagers' caught me! Slaggers!" he shrieked as he tried to stand up and stumble away from them. But considering one of his hip bearings was shot, he made it two feet before falling back to the pavement. Screaming in horror as the Prowl and Sideswipe clones grabbed him.

"Oh shut up Rumble, you know me," Sharon said as she walked up to the frantic Decepticon.

His red optics fell on her. He quit struggling and blinked as he realized that all of these clones had the strange University symbol for MIT – instead of Autobot or Decepticon insignias. "Dr… Dr Trakersly?" he stammered. Just like the Autobots, most of the Decepticons had seen the woman at their base many times. So most were at least familiar with her.. "Primus! I'm glad I found you!"

Speed was about to insult the damaged mech about the fact that THEY found him – but Blue snapped a hand over his mouth before he could.

"Why were you afraid of the clones at first? And how'd you get damaged?" Sharon asked him as she reached out and gently stroked his helm. She knew how it calmed the clones and hoped it would do the same for mechs.

Rumble's optics scanned the group, noting the Autobot geologist hanging out in the back. He didn't want to admit the truth. "Um nothing, it was nothing. Now would you take these cuffs off me and take me wherever you're going?"

Daniel crossed his arms and studied the mech, just knowing he was hiding something. "So the Decepticons left your tailpipes, hmmm?" he said.

"It's obvious they did, so you might as well admit it," Scream added. His optics glittered as he smirked at the captive mech. Somehow; it felt right for him to be dominant over Rumble. Even if he was a mere clone, and Rumble a mech. It just felt – right…

"Ok, ok, you got me on that one. I'm stranded here just like blue baldy is stranded here," he replied with a nod towards Beachcomber.

"But unlike me, I doubt your's is on a voluntary basis," Beachcomber noted with a lazy grin.

"So what? Just let me loose and take me with you!" Rumble growled.

Scream nodded for the humans to let him and the clones handle it. He smirked at Speed. "What do you think Speed? Take him – or leave him to whoever he was running from?"

The Dragstrip clone snickered, giving his standard reply. "Well shit, if he's such a LOSER that he can't fend for himself – why do we need him?" he snickered.

"Hey, that's not fair! There was a dozen of them – and only one me!" Rumble retorted as he struggled in the clones' grip.

"A dozen of whom?" Blue asked as he cocked his head and gave the mech a curious look.

"Tell us – or we're leaving your aft for them!" Scream snarled as he got in Rumble's face so close that their gray noses touched.

"Ok, ok! It's the fucking psycho clones! I should've known better than agree to be dropped off! Should've known they'd be advanced!" he stammered, spilling his guts in an effort to get them to take him with them.

"What do you mean 'advanced'?" Sharon growled as she pushed Scream aside. "Are you telling me that you know about the malicious program?!"

Rumble looked around anxiously. He'd said too much – and he knew it. Clamping his mouth shut, he tried not to say anything more.

"Did you motherfuckers create this program?! Tell me now – or by God we'll do worse than just leave your aft. We'll tie you to a telephone pole so these 'psycho clones' can have you!" Sharon snarled as she put a finger in his face.

"Well, um, it wasn't MY idea! It was Soundwave's. Don't blame me! I was just followin' orders!" Rumble pleaded as he struggled again. But then he screamed in fear as he saw the clones who had originally attacked him, coming over the field. "Akkkk! They're here! Shit! Get us out of here!" he shrieked.

The group turned and saw the crazed ground clones heading towards them. The four military men glanced at each other, not a one had easy access to a gun.

"Air assault wings. Take them out! Live fire on full power!" Daniel barked.

So used to this command in training, the four flyer clones took to the air without a second thought. Heading straight for their targets with weapons powering up…

"Load up! Load up!" Darren barked. He grabbed Rumble by an arm, throwing him into the backseat of the nearest SUV. Humans climbed in, tires squealing as the Hummers pulled away. The four ground clones hopped into Beachcomber as he transformed and followed the convoy, their weapons all activated as they kept their optics locked behind on the road behind them.

Within minutes, mini fighters zoomed over them, falling into formation as they followed along from above. "//All targets destroyed, and we stripped their weapons. We have the small arms within our cockpits,//" Scream reported over the CB frequency. The tone of self-satisfaction flowing through the air waves….

"//Congratulations on your first successful mission boys!//" Drew hollered in reply. He felt tears in his eyes, for in a strange sense they seemed like sons to the fatherless man. He had trained so intensely over the years with them – it swelled him up with paternal pride to have seen them complete their first true mission without even a lick of fear.

Sharon added her voice to the congratulations, knowing that her four flyers were beaming in happiness at the compliments. But then she turned in her seat and glared at the handcuffed Decepticon in the back seat. "Now you, my friend, are going to tell me EVERYTHING…" she growled.

-------

The group looked down at the sprawling FedEx air hub. A place that should be bustling with activity was now a virtual ghost town. Most of the big jets were locked in the massive hangars. But since all planes had had to land at the nearest airports, there were several UPS and passenger jets dotting the runway. But most of the semis were gone.

"They probably loaded up as many people as they could in the semi trailers, leaving the back door cracked," Travis noted. He looked through his binoculars at the place, noting the dozens of security clones they had left behind.

"Well, under the circumstances, they couldn't very well just leave them. Perhaps they took them to the nearest civilian airports," Drew said. He too was looking through his binoculars, scoping the place out. They still had many hours before the ash cloud should reach them, so there was no need to go rushing into anything.

"Let's get the ECE's on, just in case we meet trouble with a capital C," Daniel ordered with a glance at Rumble.

Rumble's hands were now free. His hip bearing was still damaged, but he'd have to wait until they'd secured the FedEx hub and settled down to wait out the ash fall before he was repaired. Since he had no real choice in the matter, he'd sworn temporary allegiance to the team. And now followed the humans' orders… He just prayed that it wouldn't be nearly as long as Beachcomber predicted – before the mechs could come back to Earth. He really didn't relish the thought of following their orders for years on end.

He watched as the humans pulled out these weird looking suits from the storage units on top of the Hummers. Within minutes, he couldn't tell one from the other, except for the shorter stature of the woman. They almost looked like mechs in these ECE things! They each grabbed one or two of the clone handguns that Scream had so tactfully decided to relieve the off-lined clones of. Rumble couldn't help but stare at the mini clone of his Air Commander, amazed at how much a leader the clone had turned out to be.

"Have Shado cloak and take a close up scan of all the security clones. Then we'll know how many we may have to take out – and where they are," Darren advised.

Shado nodded as Sharon handed him the handheld energy frequency scanner. Then, he disappeared as he engaged his cloak and walked calmly towards the FedEx hub.

"You know, a team with such diverse capabilities is going to be fun to work with," Darren noted. His gold-coated facemask looking over at Daniel.. The group could almost feel the old Marine's wink.

"Well, just thank God that we never grew up and liked to play 'survivor men' and 'war games' with our clones," Daniel replied. The nod of his helmet was the only outward emotion visible.

"Ok, you'll finally hear me say this Daniel. I'm glad you're immature," Sharon chuckled. Her shoulder armor rocked slightly in response.

"I just have to know one thing Professor," Travis said as he peered down at the FedEx hub, his cybernetic helmet automatically focusing in like a pair of the best binoculars.

"What's that?"

"Who's cockimammy idea was it to make us look like some Halo convention freaks?!" he asked in mock seriousness.

"What's wrong with Halo? I LOVE that game!" TC snorted. Puffing up in indignity, he crossed his arms and glared at the man's back.

"Me too! I'm at level 20!" Jester added.

"You're such a freagin' loser Jester! Level 20? That's child's play," Speed snorted. The Dragstrip clone jutted his chin out in pride.

"Well, there's your answer Major," Sharon purred as she looked over at him.

"You're kidding me right?!? You're not saying that clones came up with these suits?!?" Travis exclaimed in disbelief.

"What can I say? Playing Halo gave them the idea, and I just collaborated with them," Sharon admitted with a shrug. "Just put my name on it, since no one gives grants to clones."

"Pigs have got to be flying… Oh wait, the world's ending – so that explains it," Travis muttered.

Drew made the twilight zone song in a low whistle…..

------

You know what to do… Please review…


End file.
